


Forbidden Desires

by ShatteringDesire



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Forbidden, KHR, Kissing, Love, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister/Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only the faintest sound, but it woke you up from your slight slumber. Hazy lilac orbs open to meet heated purple orbs that stared down at you mischievously. | Byakuran/sister!OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Desires

  
  
“Karin-nee... are you in here?”   
  
Peeking inside the room, the white-haired male saw his older sister asleep on her bed with one of his favourite kimono pyjamas. The really easy one to untie.  
  
“Karin-nee...” He whispered, walking in and locking the door behind him.  
  
It was only the faintest sound, but it woke you up from your slight slumber. Hazy lilac orbs open to meet heated purple orbs that stared down at you mischievously.  
  
“Bya-chan...?” You question, still a bit groggy from your afternoon nap. “What is it? Are you hungry? ” You yawned. “I’ll go make us something to eat--” Just as you were getting up, you were forced down and your arms and legs were either trapped by a pair of legs or hands.   
  
“Karin-nee~” Byakuran purred, “ _won’t you please play with me~?_ ”  
  
“. . . aren’t you a bit  _old_  to be playing games, though?” You questioned, he hasn’t asked to play any kind of games since he turned thirteen. Besides, he is in his early twenties now. Honestly, you were a bit clueless and naive sometimes. But it was one of the many things you’re younger sibling absolutely loved about you; because a man could be hitting on you and you wouldn’t think of it that way, you’d think the guy was retarded or something if anything. “Wait… are you drunk? Because if you are, you  _really_  need to get something into—”  
  
“Karin-nee, you'd be able to smell the alcohol if I was.” The White-haired male interrupted, causing you to pout. “Sorry, but really sister. . . you need to realize when guys are hitting on you.”   
  
“What? How come?” You questioned, “It’s not like any men would be interested in me anyways.”  
  
 _‘Are you KIDDING me?’_ Byakuran didn’t say that aloud, but he sure as Hell knew a shit load of his friends who’d LOVED to have a piece of you; and they’d probably would've by force if you weren't  _HIS_  dearest Sister. _‘Sometimes, Karin-nee, you just don't know how fucking hot you truly are. . ’_ He knew that was rather out of character of him to think like that. But honestly, when it comes to his Sister, he just isn’t himself most of the time.  
  
“Now why do you think that? I know a lot of guys who’d wanna piece of you,” The male trailed off to bring himself closer to you, making his shoulders hurt from bending down so slow. “Matter of fact… even  _I_  want a piece of you.”  
  
“. . .  _what?_ ” You whispered, hardly able to breathe properly as you felt blood rushing up from your neck to the tip of your ears.  _‘Did. . .yes, he **did**  just say that! Oh Fuck!’_  
  
"You heard me, sister dearest~" He purred, breathing heavily onto your neck, which normally you wouldn’t even think anything of it, but you actually flinched from the intense feeling from it. You nearly choked on your own  _spit_  at the sheer intensity of the overwhelming feeling you felt from just his breathe.  
  
“B-Byakuran!” You stuttered, before placing your right hand on his shoulder and your left on his chest before you tried pushing him off of you but you weren’t strong enough. You gasped at the feeling of a hot, wet tongue sliding across your neck. “W-What are you doing?! You need to stop this,  _right now_!”  
  
You felt the smug smirk before you squeaked when he latched onto your neck - sucking and biting on your sensitive spot, this only encouraged you more to get him to stop. “Byakuran, stop this!”  
  
“ ** _No._** ”  
  
The purely heated and stubborn nature of his spilled out in that one simple defining word sent a shudder throughout your body as you winced at the obvious authority he held over you - and this did not escape your brother’s attention and it simply made him smirk -  _oh what a sexy smirk it was_.   
  
“Karin-nee, why don’t you just give in?” He murmured, blowing in your ear. His smirked widen at the sight of you shuddering. “I know you want this as much as I do~”  
  
Before you could object to his statement, you felt hot lips latch on to yours. You felt the last string that had been holding back your forbidden desires for your brother snap and you got lost in the passionate kiss.


End file.
